<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything-Tober by Pchan2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352006">Everything-Tober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017'>Pchan2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chapters decided by random dice rolls, Everything-Tober, Fluff, Going to continue next year's everything-tober in this same work so yeah, I'm lazy and should have finished this already, Sanscest - Freeform, Tags to be editted as chapters added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything-Tober, because I can't decide on kink, fluff, gore, or angst. A little bit of everything, or at least as the dice decide. Heed the warnings in each chapter please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Comic(Undertale Sans)/Razz(Fellswap/Swapfell Sans)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One: Flufftober, ‘In The Shadows’/Illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world where kill or be killed is accepted not only as a means to survive, but a deeply embedded code for everyday life, kindness can quickly be squashed and brushed aside with the other refuse lining the dust ridden streets. For as far back as he could remember, life had been one long, constant uphill struggle for Cherry, and even more so when the responsibility for his brother’s welfare fell upon his small shoulders.<br/>
Each day brought new challenges, relocating for temporary shelter, no one place would be safe for long, not till he found sustainable income and begin paying a gouging rental on a broken down house, but at least it was a roof over their heads, if nothing more. Food, well that was hit or miss most days, but no matter what he had to do, Cherry always saw to it, that his brother had enough or at least near enough to eat. Hunger clawed at their souls many chilly nights, while the wind and lv mad creatures howled in the night, the pair huddled together, praying to see another faux sunrise.<br/>
In time, Papyrus grew, and as he did so, his former meek and gentle nature was pushed aside, taking on a role of command as a dream spawned within his young mind. He would join the royal guard, not only would he join and rise quickly in the ranks, but someday he would lead the guard, and then his dear brother wouldn’t have to struggle so hard to keep them safe, warm, and fed.<br/>
With dreams, come trials and tribulations, one must sacrifice much if they wish to reach lofty pursuits. Papyrus’ soul harden, turning cold to the world, and somewhere in it all, he had to lock away that precious child who once idolized his brother. He could not afford to show Sans, or Cherry as most called him, any semblance of kindness, he could not risk his weak, small sibling to be used as a pawn against him.<br/>
In the span of a few years, the monster who Cherry had raised, loved, and given his all for, faded away before his very eye lights, and was replaced with the stern, calculating, and oftentimes vicious, Boss.  As Boss came into his own, looming over and over shadowing Cherry in not only height, but social standings, and strength as well, Cherry melted back into the shadows, accepting the collar that would spare his measly life from being snuffed out far too easily.<br/>
With the years passing, Snowdin came to know and fear the skeleton brothers. Boss for his cruel, iron hold on the town, and Cherry, for though his eye lights darted about with nervous energy, those same bright red pin-pricks seemed to see everything, and he would report back to Boss with any misgiving or transgression within the town.<br/>
There were a few, who had one time had come as close as possible as one could, to becoming friends with Cherry, but when he had to become Bosses ears and eyes in the town, they shied away till they outright avoided him. The ever present winter never seemed so cold, as it did in the following years.<br/>
There were only two aspects of joy or at least something near to it, that warmed Cherry’s lonely soul. Drowning his nights away at Grillby’s, and on the rare occasion he could sneak away to sit by the cold stone steps and aged door, where an equally lonely old soul, a face he had never seen, would share a few bad jokes and laughs with him.<br/>
It was a near endless cycle for Cherry, waking to his brother’s barrage of demands, being kicked out the door as he tugged on his jacket, and making his rounds till finally settling at one of his posts for several hours in the snow.<br/>
It was really no great surprise, when his health began to fall, each day, each check, Boss’ worry began to grow, as Cherry’s few measly hp ticked down, bit by bit, till he had fallen dangerously low. All it would take is one ill intended backhand, to leave only a pile of dust and a collar for Boss to find.<br/>
The color had begun to fade from his bones, he had never been healthy by any means, malnutrition while he was still in stripes, and then a poor diet as he grew older, Cherry hid away most of his frail nature beneath the padding of several heavy layers and that well worn, puffy coat, but Boss could see it, the way his shoulders slumped just a little bit more, the growing bags beneath his sockets, the nervous twitch of his hands as he stuffed them away in his pockets.<br/>
Boss had been making his rounds, having doubled his usual course, so he could make more frequent trips to check on his brother, when he found something amiss. Each one of Cherry’s sentry check points were empty. Alarm bells rang in his skull as he hurried through the snow, there could only be so many places Cherry could have snuck off to for a nap, or maybe he was at that detestable Grillby’s again.<br/>
Worry wormed a pit in his soul when each of Cherry’s usual hiding spots turned up empty, his seat at Grillby’s had also been vacant for several hours, and at the cost of some threats and coin, Boss’ worry clawed as ice through his marrow with what little information he could gather.<br/>
His steps were falling faster now, he no longer tried to hide the fear that was eating away at him, the entire village could be damned for all he cared, he needed to find his brother. It was near nightfall, when he finally stumbled across the first vital clue. Footprints he had missed in his flight to locate his sibling.<br/>
The years melted away as the snow bellowed around the tall skeleton, all the anger and resentment against the world was replaced with growing concern and a deep , yearning sense of loss should his fears prove to be true.<br/>
It was only a stroke of luck that he even located his sibling, the snow having devoured the prints, leaving Boss to search blindly as the frost and ice grew around his sockets, nasal cavity, and every exposed joint. A small patch of black in the endless white, quickly being swallowed up as the light of day faded, the long shadows of the Ruins’ archway creeping over the small, prone body in the snow as creeping tendrils.<br/>
Hurrying to Cherry’s side, Boss hit his knees, soiling his uniform in the process with the ice and mud beneath, but he didn’t care in the slightest, the storm whirling in his mind, all focused on this tiny, frail little body he plucked from the cold and held close to his ribcage.<br/>
For a horrifying moment, he was consumed with the notion that he had arrived too late, and that his brother would dust away in his arms, but there it was, a small, weak pulse from within the soggy layers of clothe.<br/>
Huddled away in the shadows, away from prying eyes, boss shed the upmost layer of his armor, as well as the wet clothing covering Cherry’s bones, and held the small form to his ribs once more. He could only hope that these few vital seconds of warmth would be enough, before he could dare began the trek back to their home.<br/>
As warmth ebbed from his bones and magic, feeding into his brother’s, he wrapped his own clothing as best he could about Cherry. The chest piece was useless to the smaller form, but his tattered scarf and gloves did hold in some of the warmth he was able to share. With Cherry now safely bundled and held, he could take a moment to finally breath.<br/>
In the days to come, Cherry’s health was still dangerously low, and a fever had set in. Boss stayed by his side, their doors remaining locked and windows barred for protection. Boss was left with his own thoughts as Cherry remained locked away in a healing slumber, there was little more he could do, than tend to his sibling and recount every terrible thought that had raced through his skull in those hours he couldn’t locate Cherry.<br/>
Boss’ days took on a new routine once Cherry stirred and woke, he spent his days feeding, caring for, and watching over his sibling. The coller had been removed, though Cherry insisted on something to wear about his neck, the weight had become such a part of him, that its absence left him jittery and nervous, more so than usual.<br/>
A strip of Boss’ own tattered scarf took over that role, and though Cherry protested against further ruining the beloved item, Boss would hear none of it, as he tore the piece of cloth free and gently tied it about the slender column of bone that supported Cherry’s skull.<br/>
“I have been thinking..” Boss’ usual tone was much quieter, softer these days, as Cherry was still prone to headaches as he recovered. “It is time I got you a new collar, this old thing...” He held up the cracked, aged leather circlet, embedded with spikes that had often plagued Cherry’s bones with knicks and scratches.  “It is disgusting..” He sneered, revulsion<br/>
coursing through his marrow as he looked over the item of ownership that he had so long ago placed about his brother’s neck. Cherry would still need something, really anything would do, just something to remind the world outside their door that he was under his brother’s protection. “What do you think, Sans?”<br/>
Cherry was taken back in that moment and nearly spilled the soup he had been, less eating and more of moving about the bowl as he took in this new version of his brother, he was still in shock that he was not being kicked out of bed each morning for being a lazy weakling, that Boss was showing him.. Kindness, but to be called by his actual name? He had not heard his own name in so long, it seemed so forgien to him now.<br/>
“Uh.. whatever ya think is best, Boss.” There was still a long road between them, Papyrus could see it as clear as day. It would take a good deal of work to repair all the damage he had done over the years. He knew well enough that if he wanted Sans to be the monster he had known so long ago, the weight of it all bore down upon his own shoulders.<br/>
“I’m thinking.. Something lined, with perhaps fur. Something softer, eat up now, and Sans..” Papyrus had collected up an armful of clothing from his brother’s floor now, his back turned to the small figure in the bed, his head down as he looked over the collection of socks, shirts and shorts, all thread barren. He would have to acquire and entire new wardrobe for Sans at this point.<br/>
“Eh? Ya Boss?” Sans had managed to choke down one spoonful of the watery soup, bland as it was, it was filled with healing magic, flooded with his brother’s good intentions, if not nearly inedible though.<br/>
“..I love you, brother, and I am...so sorry for everything.” The spoon clattered against the bowl as Papyrus’ quick steps had him out the door before Sans could respond. Sans’ owlish blink, followed by a mile wide stare followed the quickly retreating skeleton, the tired monster’s own sockets squinted, crinkling just slightly in the corners, his teeth lifting in a faint smile, somehow, throughout everything, that shy, terrified little kid was shining through, after all these years.<br/>
“Love ya too, bro.” Sans sat back in his bed, held a hand to his face and chuckled through the fresh tears that seeped from his sockets. Who knew all it would take was his near falling down, to open doors so long ago closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two, Angstober : “You said you were an angel!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Chara/Frisk<br/>TW: Genocide run(s)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many times now had they re-lived this same old story? At first they thought the voice following their every step, narrating their choices, their actions, and every fine detail of their time below ground, had been their imagination. As time passed, and they made friends, the voice quieted down a bit, but was always there, lingering at the back of their mind. Their own personal guardian angel, suggesting now and again, small things which might help, or reading aloud within their mind, what the flavor text on a check in an encounter might say. It really made the time below ground less lonely, not that they could actually say they were lonely, but truthfully, being the only human below ground was kinda off putting.<br/>    Sure the monsters were kind, kinder than any human they had encountered above ground, but there was just a gap between them and the monsters that they could not close. Slowly that gap turned into a bitter spike, wedging between their friendships. The voice slowly grew louder, stronger, encouraging behavior that concerned Toriel, behavior that had Sans’ judging eye following them, but no one said a word to them other than encouraging them to be better.<br/>    Then they stumbled over an item, a little lost toy knife. Just a relic of the past and yet.. It sparked something in them, and the voice whispered “Play.. go play with the moldsmals..” And so they did. It was the usual sort of encounter, wiggle, flirt, and so forth, but they were so curious, so damn curious and well, it was all just fun, right?<br/>    The first time dust touched their hands, they were horrified with what they had done. Their soul ached with the touch of LV. For days they hid away in the Ruins, not wanting their friends to see what they had done, but gradually the voice whispered, encouraging them out, encouraging their behaviors. After all, the voice reminded them, they could just reset and it would be as nothing happened.<br/>    So they played, and stars how they loved it. The choice between life and death in their tiny grasp, and all they had to do was swing a toy blade around. Over time, they grew bored with the easy creatures that called the Ruins home, but they knew full well that the moment they took a step out into Snowdin, Sans would be waiting.<br/>    He was always waiting, and something about that stare of his just made their skin crawl. They would have to become a lot stronger, if they wanted to continue their game further. Spiders crunched beneath their shoes, froggits and whimsums cut down so easily, death became and addiction, and as they grew so did the voice. Things did not stay as fun however, when the day came to leave the ruins.<br/>    The voice had become so much more than just a whisper, it became a driving force, consuming their thoughts. Oftentimes they would black out during an encounter, only to come to, covered in far more dust than they should have been able to gather from a single monster.<br/>    Toriel’s demise had not been the first warning sign, but it had been the first one to wake them up. They had lost control of their own body, and as tears flooded down their dirty cheeks, they watched the creature, the loving soul who had taken them in, crumble away before their eyes. <br/>    The icy blast that came when they made their way out into the forests near Snowdin did not match the chill in their own heart and soul. This was no longer a game, the guardian angel within laughed as they miserably trudged through, making their way to the small, unsuspecting town.<br/>    This was no angel that followed and mocked them with every step, it was a demon. A demon they had fed with so many sins, so many deaths. They openly wept when they took life after life, how they wanted to yell, to warm Papyrus to run, not to try and cease this mindless killing spree.<br/>    Undyne’s death had been difficult, they had idolized her strength, Muffet’s end had been bittersweet, a lack of vengeance won for all they had done to her kin. Mettaton, though they had cared little for him, still it struck their frozen soul, a soul that was growing numb, so numb to everything, and still the demon laughed and taunted.<br/>    Finally they came face to face with Sans, with that judging glare. They mocked his speech, fueling his anger as the demon spoke aloud through them. They took a back seat in their own body, the demon moving gracefully, avoiding attack after attack till finally that blow landed.<br/>    At last, they could let go, let their sins claim them, pull them down into the depths of hell where they knew they belonged. And yet, rest was not to come. They woke, back in the ruins, with hands clean of dust yet the sting of lv echoed through time, reminding them of all they had done.<br/>    This time, the demon moved swiftly, taking command of their body again, ruling each action, and again they witnessed those they called friends fall. Again and again they returned, facing Sans, again and again they prayed that this time would be the last. Waking each time, fresh and new, they felt control slipping away, the demon’s iron grasp on their body was whole and complete.<br/>    And with every battle, each time they faced off with the Judge, they learned. It was inevitable, with time being nothing but a toy for the demon, that they would land a fatal strike on the skeleton. They wanted to cry out, beg his forgiveness, but that was something they knew they had lost so long ago.<br/>    Pain, so new, it broiled through their consciousness as their body moved on its own accord, making their way to the King, to the barrier. Maybe, just maybe, if they were lucky, the demon would not wake with them the next time they fell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three : Flufftober, First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Razzberry/ Classic<br/>TW: Crying</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I often get the Fellswap/Swapfell Aus mixed up, so going with the purple Swapfell here, I have not touched on this particular AU very much so I hope I can capture the character concept in this attempt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a lot of things to be said and had been said when it came to the matter of the Multiverse and its denizens. Each universe had a special call back to the original timeline and yet each possessed some key feature which had caused their own worlds to split off from the well worn and beaten path.<br/>    Razz’ world was a difficult one, but for all its shortcomings, for all the level one had to gather just to survive, and every trial it placed upon those who struggled to see another day, it produced something unique, different.<br/>    At first, when Razz and his brother, Cash, had first met up with the others, a few of the skeletons he met had jokingly called him a Discount Blueberry, it grated not only on his nerves, but Blue’s as well, of course perhaps for less concerning reasons. How dare they even begin to compare him to that far too soft, far too innocent copy. He could list off their differences all day long and still, he often found himself being overshadowed by a Sans who had shown up before him.<br/>    His brother was of little use in the matter, Cash had taken up famously with another set of doppelgangers, and even gone so far as to suggest that Razz try to get to know Blue, rather then try and distance himself. This left a very sour, very displeased Razz often retreating to the back porch of the ‘Classic’s’ home, during many of these insufferable get-togethers. Of course he played his part as a decent and courteous guest, always showing up with a gift, be it food or beverage or perhaps some small item he had noticed the brothers might have been lacking or enjoyed. His most recent gift had been an advanced puzzle book for Papyrus, Jr Jumble just seemed far too childish and outdated for someone of his caliber.<br/>    But as always, Blue beat him to the punch. What had set Razz off this time? Blue had shown up, not only with a near identical gift, but board games as well, insisting that they all join in for a fun game or two. Razz’s nonexistent blood boiled, shown up yet again.<br/>    He had quickly excused himself, and headed for his sanctuary away from home, the back porch swing which had served well to wait out many of these events. What he had not expected to find was the lazy comedian, Sans, or Comic as some had taken to calling him, lazing in the swing. Hadn’t the same monster been dozing in an armchair moments ago?  Razz rolled his eye lights with irritation, there were far too many timelines to keep up with, he must have mistaken Comic for another skeleton.<br/>    A tad grumpy that he would have to share his favored retreat, he clambered up onto the swing, it was set just a little high to make the task a simple one, but he wasn’t about to complain about, not with the host sitting right there. Once settled, one foot resting on his knee and arms crossed, he silently began to stew, trying to figure out how he could fix this puzzle he had found himself in. There had to be some way to show everyone how different he and Blue were.<br/>    He had been so lost in thought and brooding, that he had failed to catch a pair of lazy yet bright white eye lights following his motions when he had climbed up onto the swing and sat there like a petulant child.  Comic couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, he had been observing Razz’s behavior for some time now, always just out of sight when the little tyrant would set off on his own to brood.<br/>    It was honestly, kind of endearing. He was so wrapped up in this pickle of a problem, he was blind to the rest of the world around him. Sans readjusted so he could rest his mandible on his arm which was in turn resting over his raised knee, as he continued to observe. He was honestly fascinated by all of these ‘copies’, each universe had created something unique and special, some rather nice and some , well he could do just fine without, but when it came to Razz, it really was a treat to watch his behavior and pick through the layers of anger and distrust the pipsqueak had wrapped around himself.<br/>    It was like peeling one hell of a prickly onion, but over time, he had begun to understand just what made this particular Sans tick. There was the pride that was to be attributed to any Papri type Sans, he couldn’t deny that fact in the slightest, as well as the aspirations to be so much more than life had dealt them.<br/>    But there was something else to this one, Razz had a delicate side to him that was shrouded and wrapped so tightly within his bristly nature, that Comic couldn’t help but want to poke and prod at till he could see what really lay buried in this Sanses’ soul.<br/>    “The Berry situation still have you stuck in a jam, bud?” He yawned, giving the pretense that he had just woken up, so not to startle his porch swing buddy. Razz was known for flying off the handle at a given notice after all.<br/>    “I WILL EXCUSE THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A PUN FOR NOW, SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN A MOST GRACIOUS HOST, BUT BE AWARE THAT IT HAS BEEN NOTED.” Yep, grumpy as hell as always. Comic couldn’t suppress the chuckle that bubbled up. Razz of course took the laugh as an insult, turning nearly as purple as the accursed fruit they had tried to tie his name to. Comic couldn’t help this laugh anymore than the first, recalling how Razz had insisted on the exact spelling of his new name,  one more way to distance himself from Blue. <br/>    “Alright, alright. I’m just razzing you a bit.” Comic had to duck as a fist swung out for his cheek, perhaps it was time to dial back on the jokes and teasing. As he avoided the attack, dropping back on the swing, he managed to capture Razz in a surprisingly iron firm hold, his arms pinning Razz’z own by his side, causing the little tyrant to come crashing down against his ribcage.<br/>    What followed was a lot of cursing, kicking, and even an attempt to take a sizable bite out of Comic’s collar bone in retaliation. Comic just waited patiently till Razz had tired himself out, and once the rage had settled, set to work on trying to sooth the little hurricane he had captured.<br/>    It was no easy task, but gradually, through a combination of soft encouragement and working his phalanges down from the crown of Razz’s skull to his lower spine and up again, the small bundle of anger back down to a reasonable skeleton.<br/>    Razz huffed, burying his face into that well worn hoodie, apparently Comic wasn’t letting him go anytime soon, and he wasn’t much of a treat, just an irritation, so he might as well be comfortable till the comedian was at least appeased that he had calmed Razz down.<br/>    It wasn’t until Comic began to speak again though, that Razz realized what trap he had fallen into. Questions sprung up, slow and careful at first, and in turn, received short, clipped responses, till Comic finally wormed his way to the root of the problem. He was surprised with the small hiccuped sob that broke through, the warmth spreading through the fabric of his shirt as Razz burrowed in against his ribcage, seemingly trying to escape the questions that had slowly been picking away at his defenses. <br/>    So many years, so much energy put into keeping his walls in place, of playing a role that he had been poorly suited for but molded himself to be, it struck a chord within Comic as it all came pouring out. Deep down, a Sans was a Sans was always a Sans. He was tired, so very tired of having to be so much more than he thought he could be, of the expectations placed upon his shoulders, from the weight  and burdens he had taken upon himself.<br/>    It was now Comic’s turn to remain silent as Razz let a lifetime’s worth of pent up stress and emotion out, till finally he was spent and exhausted. It was in the tense silence that fell between them, that Comic really got a chance to take in just who he was holding onto. The monster in his arms. Razz had bare his soul for Comic, and as he had suspected, buried beneath so much ire and defensiveness, was a delicate creature, a soul needing to be nurtured.<br/>    He couldn’t honestly say what exactly spurred on an idea that popped in his skull, but he could say for certain, there was something about this skeleton, this version of himself from a crueler world, that captured his soul. Two fingers placed beneath Razz’ jaw, urging his skull up so white eye lights could meet with watery lavender.<br/>    Comic wasn’t really known for impulse decisions nor actions, usually he just waited things out to see where they would go, but in that moment, he took a step, crossing a line he had been eyeing for some time. His teeth met with Razz’s, the exchange brief and hesitant, and as they parted, his arms slipping free from about Razz to rest by his side, his breath was stolen away as Razz lurched forth, throwing his own arms about Comic’s neck and crashed his teeth back to Comic’s own.<br/>    From the doorway, another set of lavender eye lights turned away, Cash shook his head, it was about  time the lazy boy had made his move. Making his way back to the group, he gave Papyrus’ shoulder two quick taps and held out his hand. “Pay up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I decided to have the chapters, characters, and so forth decided by dice rolls, I knew I was in for some trouble, but I honestly did not expect this pairing with the subject of "First Kiss" So this one was a bit challenging.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>